Seeing The Song
by CaskettOlicityJeca
Summary: A series of songfics, mainly from Felicity's POV. Chapter One: Things I'll Never Say. Felicity shows up on Oliver's doorstep in the middle of a storm, and as per usual, her mouth runs away before her brain can catch up... "I love you." I whisper to his back. "I think I always will." Song used: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne
1. Things I'll Never Say

_**New and improved, revised chapter!**_

**Okay, so this is going to be a series of songfics, mostly from Felicity's point of view and mostly focussing on Olicity.**

**This song is _Things I'll Never Say_, which I feel is the most perfect song to focus on Felicity's sometimes awkward and embarrassing attempts to hide her feelings from Oliver.**

**_Disclaimer:_ _Arrow_ belongs to DC and CW. _Things I'll Never Say_ belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

**Felicity shows up on Oliver's doorstep in the middle of a storm. She is shocked when Oliver admits something to her that she never thought she would hear.**

**_I tilt my head to the side and quirk an eyebrow. "Why, Mr Queen, have you been examining the body of your wonderful, if slightly unwilling, executive assistant?"_**

**_"It's not my fault! I can't help it with those dresses you've been wearing lately!" He exclaims._**

* * *

**_Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne_**

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

The huge, heavy door swings open, revealing Oliver. "Felicity?!"

"Um, hi…" I say sheepishly, grinning up at him from under my dripping wet hair as I try to wipe the droplets of water from my glasses.

"What are you doing here? Come inside!" He ushers me inside his house and closes the door behind me.

"Well, I was just coming back from visiting my sister, and my car died. Your house was the closest place I knew, so I started walking, but then my umbrella decided to attack me before it blew away. So I had to walk down the road and up your incredibly long driveway in the rain." I try to pull away my three-quarter sleeve shirt from sticking uncomfortably to my skin.

"Your umbrella attacked you?" He smirks at me. "And why didn't you call me? I would have come to pick you up."

"Well, my phone ran out of battery. I know, perfect timing for everything in my pathetic life to just go on strike, right? I mean, it couldn't have happened on a nice day when I could enjoy a lovely warm stroll up your driveway, it had to be in the middle of this downpour!"

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

"Here, put this on for the minute." Oliver takes off his grey hoodie, revealing no top underneath, and hands it to me. I quickly avert my gaze to the ground, refusing to look at his shirtless frame for fear of losing my waning self control and jumping him right here. "You can have a shower and I'll find some of Thea's clothes for you to wear. I think you two are about the same size."

"I can't take your hoodie." I state.

"Yes you can, Felicity."

"No." I stubbornly shake my head. "You'll get cold. You're already sick as it is. You need to wear it."

"Felicity, you're shivering. You'll end up with hypothermia if you don't put it on."

"But, you'll be awfully cold because of me!"

"And you'll be nice and hot because of me."

"Oh, because you've never done that to me before." I say sarcastically, and feel my cheeks burn immediately after the words pass from my lips. "Can we, uh, just pretend I didn't say that? Please?"

Oliver bites his bottom lip to stop from laughing at my innuendo. "Put the hoodie on and that comment never left your brain."

I narrow my eyes at him. "You suck."

_And I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah_

Oliver releases his laugh this time, and I can't help but smile because, gosh, it's a wonderful sound.

"I'm glad you think I'm such a comedian." I say, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Felicity," He begins, still chuckling slightly, "You are many things including genius, witty, stubborn, beautiful, and incredibly frustrating, but you are _not_ a comedian. However, that remarkable brain-to-mouth filter of yours is amusing."

I huff exaggeratedly and pull the hoodie on. "The things I do for you, Oliver Queen."

Suddenly, he turns serious. "I know. And I can't thank you enough for everything, Felicity."

"I was… I was joking, Oliver. But seeing as you decided to take my comment seriously – which I thought I've told you never to take anything I say seriously – I do do an awful lot for you, but more often than not you return the favour. So don't get all, 'I don't deserve you' on me. You're a hero, and every hero needs a plucky sidekick. I am willing to nominate myself for that role."

Oliver shakes his head at me and takes my hand, leading me up the ornate staircase and down a hallway.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say "I want to blow you away"  
Be with you every night  
"Am I squeezing you too tight?"  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee:  
"Marry me today"  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

He swings a door open and we step into a large room.

"Nice bed." I say without thinking.

"Thanks. I like it." Oliver replies.

"Oh my god, is this your room?!" I whirl around to face him, still standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah. I figured you'd rather use my shower instead of Thea's or one of the spare ones and risk having someone walk in on you."

"Oh. That was thoughtful of you." I say sincerely.

"Yes, I am known to have that character trait occasionally."

I roll my eyes at him. "Oliver, you're a wonderful man. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"I wish I could believe that, Felicity, but I've done too much…"

"You might not believe me, but I will always believe in you, Oliver Queen. I know who you are. Who you are isn't _what_ you do, it's how and, more importantly, _why_ you do it."

Oliver smiles at me and turns to leave, saying over his shoulder, "The bathroom is through the other door. I'll find some dry clothes for you and leave them on the bed for when you get out of the shower."

"Well, this isn't how I'd dreamed my first time in Oliver Queen's bedroom would go." I say aloud to myself.

I walk into the huge bathroom, take off Oliver's hoodie, and begin stripping my wet clothes off. "Goddamit! Felicity Megan Smoak, you need to tell the man how you feel! Stop being such a coward! You've never not done something just because you're scared of the results! Grow a set and kiss that man senseless! Show him that you are so much better than _Laurel Lance_! What am I even doing? I'm going insane. Not only do I think that Oliver could want _me_, I'm giving myself a verbal pep-talk while standing naked in his bathroom. I've officially lost it! This is what sitting in a basement until all hours of the morning does to a person. It scrambles your brain!"

I roll my eyes at myself and open the glass shower door, stepping into the oversized tiled cubicle. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open as I look at the shower controls. Of course he would have a shower which mere mortals like myself wouldn't be able to understand or control. A confusing shower for a confusing man.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"OLIVER!" I shout, hoping he's in the bedroom and hears me, and also that he doesn't think I'm having some form of crisis and comes barrelling in to save me.

"Yes?" He asks and the bathroom door creaks open slightly. "Are you ok, Felicity?"

_No, I desperately want you to come in here and shower with me,_ I think. _Then you could show me exactly why you need a shower this big._

Instead, I say. "I'm fine, don't come in! I was just wondering… how do you actually turn the shower on?"

Oliver chuckles. "Ok, can you see the button with the black circle in the middle of it?"

"Yeah."

"Push that in and hold it there. Now, can you see the blue and red buttons?"

"Yes."

"You need to push them in together. You can let go of all of the buttons now."

"Ok, but the water's really hot. How do I make it cooler?"

"See the up and down arrows beside the blue button?"

"Yes."

"Up is to make the water hotter, down makes it cooler."

I press the down arrow and sigh as the water reaches a more bearable temperature. "Ok, cool, I got it! Thanks!"

I hear Oliver's smile as he says, "You really are something else."

"Oliver?" I ask after a pause.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for giving me your hoodie even though you're sick and should be wearing, and for letting my use your shower."

"No problem, Felicity. You can always count on me."

"I know."

I just had a whole conversation with Oliver Queen while I was naked, and I didn't even babble. "Ten points to Felicity Smoak!" I exclaim, giving a small fist-pump.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah_

After I have thoroughly warmed up, I step out of the shower and onto the heated floor tiles, wrapping a huge, fluffy pale green towel around me. I chuckle quietly at the towel's colour.

"Oliver?" I say through the closed door.

"Do you need something?" He responds immediately.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming out to get the clothes, so please don't look."

"I promise."

I open the door and dart over to the trackpants, long sleeved top, and jacket resting on Oliver's bed. I gather the clothes into my arms and stop, looking at Oliver's back as he stands, looking out of the window at the storm. "Oliver?"

He looks over his shoulder at me.

"I didn't say you could look!" I exclaim, trying to hold the towel tighter to my body.

"Sorry." Oliver's head immediately snaps back to the window.

"I just realised that I have no dry underwear…"

"Ohhh…" Oliver draws out the word. "Um, oh, I have something, actually!"

"Oliver, no offence, but I'd rather not wear your underwear. For a start, I guarantee it would be too big, and it would be entirely the wrong shape for my body. God, I am saying so much shit tonight. Feel free to stop me at any time. Preferably before I make a complete and utter fool of myself."

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say "I want to blow you away"  
Be with you every night  
"Am I squeezing you too tight?"  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee:  
"Marry me today"  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Oliver walks over to his large wardrobe, rolling his eyes at me on the way, and swings the doors open, reaching up onto a shelf running along the top and pulling out a small plastic bag. "Mum got this for Thea for her birthday, but I can go and get her some others and you can have these."

"If your Mum got them for her, why were they in your wardrobe?"

"Because apparently Thea has a habit of searching Mum's room for birthday and Christmas presents, so Mum gave them to me to hide from her."

"Oh, ok. Fair enough."

He hands me the bag and I look inside at the electric blue bra which has little black velvet roses on it, and matching undies. "Oliver, these are gorgeous! But they were bought them for Thea; will they fit me?"

He nods immediately. "Yes. They should fit you perfectly. You and Thea have a very similar build."

I tilt my head to the side and quirk an eyebrow. "Why, Mr Queen, have you been examining the body of your wonderful, if slightly unwilling, executive assistant?"

"It's not my fault! I can't help it with those dresses you've been wearing lately!" He exclaims.

My eyebrows fly up in surprise. "Seriously? I didn't think… Have you really been checking me out?!"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question considering you are my best friend and we spend every day and most nights together."

"Oliver Queen, you are so busted!" I exclaim in triumph.

"Oh come on, Felicity. You always watch me when I train." He retaliates.

"It's totally not my fault you train in my line of sight!"

"Felicity, the training area is behind you. You actually have to swivel your chair around to watch." He points out.

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

"That's not the point, Oliver! The point is, I've been getting you just as hot and bothered as you've been getting me!"

"Felicity, please don't do this. You're my best friend, my go-to girl. I can't risk losing you." He almost begs me.

"I… Oliver… I just… you know what, it's fine. We can just pretend this whole 'me turning up on your doorstep looking like a drowned rat' never happened. It's ok. I'm used to just being the girl next door. And, I mean… Barry's been asking me to go to lunch with him for weeks, so… Yeah, I'll just take him up on his offer. I guess."

I sigh and hang my head. I mean, I knew this would happen. No matter how much I want it, Oliver and I will never happen.

"I'll just, uh, get dressed." I say and clutch Thea's clothes and the white bag to my chest, walking back into the bathroom.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah!_

When I'm dressed, I walk into Oliver's bedroom to see him standing back by the window again. "Want to watch a movie?" I ask brightly.

"Felicity, it's almost half eleven at night. Do you really want to watch a movie?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Or, you know, if you'd rather I'm sure we could go and bound from rooftop to rooftop. Well, you could. I couldn't because I still haven't gotten over my fear of heights."

Oliver rolls his eyes at me. "Ok, come on."

He leads me out of his room and down the staircase, into the mansion's huge living room. We walk over to a large cabinet containing DVDs, which he opens. "Choose a movie."

I look up at him. "I don't mind, you choose. I mean, this is your house and I showed up out of the blue. You have been very gracious to me tonight, Oliver, so you can choose the movie."

He smiles at me and pulls out _The Hangover_.

"Very good choice, Mr Queen. You have fantastic taste!"

"I thought you might like it." He says, leading me back up to his bedroom.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

We lie in his bed as we watch the movie and he says suddenly, "You know, something similar happened to Tommy and I once."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "I'm not surprised, to be honest. Tell me the story."

Oliver laughs at the memory. "We were twenty. It was Tommy's birthday, and we were out at this club and we got so drunk. We must have been completely smashed by 10 o'clock. We woke up in a back-packers hostel in Rio de Janeiro the next morning with absolutely no recollection of what had happened or how we got there. Tommy had a new tattoo of a polar bear on his back, and my name tattooed on his ass. I had a nose and bellybutton piercing. So here the two of us were, our heads throbbing with our hangover, stumbling through Rio trying to work out why Tommy had tattoos and I had body piercings, and how the hell we got to Rio in the first place. We found out where Tommy got the tattoos done, and went to see the tattoo artist, who told us that there had been two women with us. By the way he described them, we thought it was Laurel and Sara, and they'd been at the club with us. So we called Laurel's phone to ask where they were so we could go and find them, but both Laurel and Sara had left their phones at home. Detective Lance answered my call and wanted to know where the hell I'd taken his daughters. Apparently we'd all not-so-quietly snuck into their house the night before and Laurel and Sara had both packed a backpack with some clothes. So Tommy and I spent two days searching Rio for Laurel and Sara before we finally found them at the circus. It turns out we'd all gone to watch the midnight circus when we first arrived, and Laurel and Sara had passed out in the big-top, so they just stayed at the circus figuring we'd realise where they were and go and get them."

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say "I want to blow you away"  
Be with you every night  
"Am I squeezing you too tight?"  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee:  
"Marry me today"  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

By the time Oliver finishes his story I am in fits of laughter and wiping my eyes with the back of my hand to get rid of the tears. "God, I wish I'd known you back then. It would have been hilarious!"

Oliver shakes his head. "No, I was very stupid and far too reckless."

Half an hour later, not long before the movie finishes, I notice that Oliver has rolled onto his side and is asleep.

I smile softly at the sight, wishing that he was facing me instead of away from me. Or, better yet, I wish he was holding me securely to his chest. I wish I could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathes, wish I could feel his warm breath ruffle my hair and tickle my skin, wish I could feel his heart beating below my head or under my fingertips. I wish I could touch him, hold him, curl into his arms and bury my face in his warm chest. I wish I could be with him. But, it will never be me. I'm honestly starting to wonder if he'll let himself love anyone ever again.

He may never love me, but that sure as hell won't stop me from loving him.

_These things I'll never say_

I look over at Oliver sleeping beside me, his back turned to me as he breathes in and out evenly.

"I love you." I whisper to his back. "I think I always will."

* * *

**Ok, I hope that was okay. I am taking song requests! If you have a storyline and a song that fits it and you want me to have a good at it, review or send me a PM, also if you just have a song that you think fits Olicity, but you don't have a plot, you can send it to me and I'll see what I can come up with!**


	2. Superman

**So, about the last chapter, I know it's weird that Oliver had bought a bra for Thea, but I couldn't think of any other way he could have a spare bra lying around for Felicity. Also, I kind of decided that Oliver and Thea aren't normal siblings, so... Yeah. I know that part was probably a bit weird, but that's just what happened.**

**Ok, I absolutely adore this song! I think it fits Oliver and Felicity in their different 'occupations' so well. It shows the CEO and his EA, and it shows the hero and his behind-the-scenes sidekick.**

**I did alter some lyrics slightly to fit Oliver's appearance more accurately. I changed "deep brown eyes" to "bright blue eyes". Hope you don't mind!**

**This one is also quite a bit longer than the last chapter, just pre-warning you.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own ****_Arrow_**** or Taylor Swift's song ****_Superman_****.**

* * *

**Oliver is Felicity's own personal Superman in every aspect of her life, from almost firing an employee who ogles her, to saving lives in Starling City. But will Felicity ever be his Lois Lane? **

**_"You make me feel like I can make a real difference, be a good person."_**

**_"You are a good person. You're my own personal superman." I mumble._**

* * *

**_Superman_**

_Tall, dark and superman_

_He puts his papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

"Ok, so I have a lunch meeting with Dorien McCallister and Tanja Winters. I should be back in about two hours." Oliver says to me as I hand him the pieces of paper he needs to take to the lunch meeting.

"I know. I am in charge of organising your calendar, remember?" I point out as I hand him a sheet of the company's stock. "Ok, so you need to remember that this partnership with McCallister Incorporated is a temporary joining of two aspects of the company. Make sure you read any contracts they give you before signing them, and if you're unsure, say you need to discuss the matter with the Board. Then just bring the contract back and I'll look over it for you."

"What would I do without you, Felicity?" He asks, placing the papers in his shiny black briefcase and snapping it shut.

"Honestly, I wonder that all the time. I don't know how you and Digg operated efficiently before you brought me in on your night-time activities."

He rests his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly before he leaves his office. I follow him out and head toward my desk. "Oh, Oliver!" I call out just before he steps onto the elevator.

_He's got his mother's eyes_

_His father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_Relying on every word you say_

He turns around and looks at me with his striking blue eyes. I've noticed he and Thea have the same eyes – Moira's eyes, I think.

"Yes Felicity?" He says, shaking me out of my musings.

"Don't forget you need to be back here by four o'clock, because we have a meeting with Rochev and Mr Tyson from Finance. And if you are late, I will put an arrow in you myself, because I cannot stand to have to do Isabel's bidding while Tyson stares unashamedly at my butt while I stall for you."

Oliver smiles, nodding his head. "Don't worry, I'll be here. And let me know if Mr Tyson ever makes you feel uncomfortable. I will have him demoted or fired, and put an arrow in his eye for you."

I roll my eyes at him. "Thank you Oliver, but I don't think that will be necessary. Just make sure you're back on time! Now go, otherwise you'll be late!" I shoo him into the elevator with a flick of my hands.

_You smile and say "How are you?"_

_And I say "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you_

_Forever_

The two and a half hours while Oliver is out pass relatively quickly, if slightly boring. Usually Oliver finds a way to keep me occupied, even if he doesn't realise it. Being able to see him so clearly through the panel of glass separating our offices is both a blessing and a curse. However, when he's gone his office looks incredibly empty, and I have to focus on fixing the Queen Consolidated firewall. Joe, the Head of IT, asked if I'd have a chance to look at it and see what the problem is, as he's too busy creating an anti-virus for the branch in Tokyo, and no one else down in IT can do it because they're all useless compared to me.

My eyes flick to the clock in the top right hand corner of my screen. 3.53pm.

I sigh, locking my computer and standing up, grabbing my tablet as I walk to the elevator to go up to the board rooms. Of course Oliver will be late. Just as I press the elevator button the door slides open, revealing Oliver looking very pleased with himself. "I'm here!"

I roll my eyes and step into the elevator, pressing the button to take us up a level. "I can see that. Wonderful timing."

He grins at me. "How are you? How was your afternoon?"

I smile at him. "I'm fine. My afternoon was uneventful. I scheduled two meetings for you for next week, ate my lunch, and started fixing the firewall for Joe."

"See, even with me promoting you, you still get to do what you love. I knew everything would work out."

"I know. You're an amazing man, Oliver Queen."

He smiles at me gratefully and for once, he doesn't try to disagree with me.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you some day_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

The elevator door opens and we step out, walking down the hallway to one of the smaller board rooms. He pauses just before we reach the door and I see him put his CEO face on. All false smiles and diplomatic words, is who he becomes in these circumstances. He gives me a tight smile. I return his smile – hopefully mine looks slightly less forced – and lay my hand on his bicep, squeezing it gently.

Oliver holds the door open and lets me walk in ahead of him. I stand to his side and slightly behind him as I watch him nod politely to Isabel before he shakes Jeffery Tyson's hand. I have to duck my head to hide my smirk as I see Mr Tyson wince slightly as Oliver grips his hand tightly.

We all take our seats at the table, Oliver on one side with me beside him, Isabel at one of the heads, and Mr Tyson sitting opposite me.

"Ms Smoak, can you fetch me a glass of water?" Isabel says without looking at me, her eyes on Oliver as she waits for him to begin the meeting.

I bite back my retort, forcing a smile as I stand and say, "Of course. I'll just be a minute."

I walk across the room to the small water cooler. I take a glass and fill it, placing it in front of Isabel. I could feel Tyson's eyes on me the whole time.

"Would anyone else like a drink?" I ask politely.

"I'll have one, thanks gorgeous." Tyson drawls.

I see Oliver stiffen and place my hand gently on his back. He looks up at me and I give him a warning look. All of this happens in less than a second, and I smile at Mr Tyson. "Of course."

I walk back over to the water cooler and get Tyson a glass of water. I feel Oliver standing behind me before he speaks. "Let me take that for you, Miss Smoak."

I hand him the glass of water. "Thank you, Mr Queen." I say as he takes it to Tyson. "Would you like a drink?"

"I can get it myself, thank you." He says, reappearing beside me. He pulls two glasses down and fills them with water, handing one to me before we walk back to the table.

_Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day_

I spend the next hour and a half watching as Oliver cuts down Tyson's suggestions as to how we can increase the company's monetary gain. Oliver is particularly unmoving in his argument when Tyson suggests reducing QC's employees.

By the end of the meeting I am completely drained, and I can tell Oliver is, too. We wait until Isabel and Mr Tyson have left before we walk out of the boardroom and get the elevator back down to our office.

"Can I please fire him?" Oliver asks me as he sits down at his desk.

I cross my arms over my chest and quirk an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"You wouldn't have noticed because you had your nose stuck in your tablet for the whole meeting, but he spent at least an hour staring at your… chest. It was beyond unprofessional, and incredibly rude." He states, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on, Oliver! It's not like you've never been ogled at before. Or done the ogling." I add as an afterthought.

"Felicity! That man actually moved his chair so he could get a better view down your dress! It was disgusting! I can tell you, if I had my bow in this building, he would not have left that meeting alive!"

"Oliver, relax. I am flattered that you would do that for me, but just relax. You're going out on patrol tonight, and if you don't calm down you'll end up doing something you'll regret. Just breathe for a minute, get your things, and we'll head off. I'll wait for you out there." I tip my head in the direction of my desk.

He nods his head, and as I turn to leave he wraps his fingers around my wrist, stopping me. "Felicity, promise me if he or any other employee makes you feel uncomfortable, you'll tell me."

I look at him. His eyes are a storm and I nod my head. "I promise."

I feel sorry for the next person Oliver catches looking at me inappropriately.

_Something in his bright blue eyes_

_Has me saying "He's not all bad like his reputation"_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

I shut my computers down, putting my laptop in its bag and sorting the piles of paper on my desk before Oliver comes out. He walks over to me and smiles.

"I'm sorry about before. I just feel like people don't respect you as much as they should, especially since I made you my EA."

"It's fine. And did you know I've been dubbed the "Office Whore"?"

"WHAT?!" Oliver yells and I wince, regretting mentioning that.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's just that everyone seems to think I slept my way to the top of the company, instead being recognised for my actual accomplishments and outstanding résumé."

Oliver clenches his fists and his jaw tenses. "I swear, if I hear anyone disrespecting you, I'll tell them exactly what I think of you and what you mean to me. And then I'll make sure they lose their employment."

I smile softly as I think to myself that this is not the Oliver Queen that the media portrays. He is so far from the man who supposedly objectifies women. I mean, I always knew he wasn't everything the magazines said, but the person Oliver is now is so far from who he used to be, and who the media still thinks he is, it's unbelievable.

"What?" He asks roughly when he catches the look I'm giving him.

I shake my head. "I was just thinking how different you are from what everyone thinks."

"Oh…" He says slowly, looking away. "Well, um, are you ready to go?"

I nod my head and we get on the elevator, meeting Diggle in the garage, and we drive to Verdant.

_And you leave, got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I've loved you from the very first day!_

Digg and Oliver are on the mats training before Oliver leaves to go out on patrol in an hour or so.

I'm sitting at my computers looking at footage from street cameras, trying to see if there's anywhere in particular Oliver should head to tonight. I freeze as I watch a woman walking down an alleyway, a man following a few metres behind her.

"Oliver!" I call out as the man creeps closer to the woman who is searching through her purse for something.

He's at my side in a second, watching the feed. As soon as he was there, he's gone, getting into his uniform.

"Where are they, Felicity?" He asks me as he gets changed.

"The alleyway behind Lexor's Café." I respond, quickly pulling up more cameras from that area.

"Ok, I'll need you to give me directions if they go anywhere else."

"Of course. Oliver!" I say as I he opens the side door to leave. He turns quickly and looks at me. "Just… Be careful."

He nods once before leaving.

"I'll keep him safe." Diggle says to me before rushing out the door after Oliver.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you some day_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

I hear Oliver jumping from rooftop to rooftop through the comms.

I watch in horror as the woman finally turns around and sees the man behind her. He pulls out a gun and shoots her. I jump as I watch her fall.

"Oliver? He just shot her."

_"Where?"_

"I can't tell from this angle. It looked like her left shoulder, though."

_"Ok. Has he left her?"_

"No, he's just standing there. Oh, wait, he's picking her up. Oliver, where are you? They're on the move!"

_"I'm almost there. Where's he heading?"_

"Um… he's taking her further down the alley…" I switch camera feeds and see a car. "He's got a car."

_"What sort?"_

"Dark blue van. It's almost black, but it's definitely dark blue. That's all I can tell you. I'm no good with car models, and I can't see the licence plate. I'll try and follow it for you."

_"Thanks."_

"Ok…" I watch the van drive out of the alley. "Ok, he's driving east along Lexor Road. I think he's heading to-"

_"The Docks."_ Oliver cuts me off.

"Yes, exactly. Digg, where are you?" I ask.

_"I'm heading to the Docks right now." _The other man responds.

"Ok, cool. Alright, switching feeds and… yep, they just pulled into the west side of the Docks." I inform the duo.

_"Are you almost here, Oliver?"_ Digg asks.

_"Yeah. Felicity, where are they?"_

"Um, the guy's getting the woman out of the van. I think she's unconscious because he's carrying her and she's not putting up a fight. He's going into a pale blue shipping container. Can you see it?"

_"I've got it."_ Digg says. _"Hurry up, man."_

_"I'm coming!"_ Oliver growls out.

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

"Oh shit…" I say slowly as I see ten armed men walk out of the shipping container that the woman is being held in. "Digg, can you see them?"

_"Yeah, I got 'em."_ He responds.

_"What?"_ Oliver asks.

"Ten armed men just came out of the container." I inform him.

_"Well, it's a good thing I can shoot them before they see us." _Oliver says just as he appears on one of the camera feeds.

I watch as five men fall from arrows in their arms and legs, before the others look up and Oliver and Digg jump down to meet them in hand to hand combat. As each man falls, Oliver gets closer to the door of the container.

_"Go man, I'll keep an eye on things out here."_ I hear Digg say, and almost immediately Oliver hauls the door open and enters the container.

_"It's Laurel."_ He whispers almost silently.

I close my eyes briefly. Of course it's Laurel.

I can hear fighting and the sound of an arrow being released before it's silent again.

"Oliver? Digg?" I question worriedly.

_"I'm fine, Felicity."_ Diggle answers first.

_"I'm ok."_ Oliver says. _"I need to call Lance."_

I listen as Oliver calls Detective Lance, letting him know what happened. In minutes I can hear the sirens and see the flashing lights on my screens as the police reach the Docks, just as Oliver and Diggle leave, creeping between the shipping containers.

_"I'll see you back at the foundry."_ Digg says to Oliver.

_"Actually, I think I'll go to the hospital and make sure Laurel's alright."_ He replies.

_"I'll be there in ten, Felicity."_ Digg says before he switches his comm. link off.

"Oliver," I whisper. He doesn't respond, but I know he's heard me. "I hope she's ok."

_"Me too."_ He replies and then he switches off his comm., too.

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

Two hours later I'm back at my apartment, on the other side of Starling City to both the Queen Mansion and the hospital. I look out of my bedroom window at the lights of the city below me. As I look at the rooftops below me, all I can see is Oliver jumping across them. I look down at the moving traffic and see him swerving in and out between the cars on his motorbike. He's everywhere I look, and I can't stop it no matter how hard I try.

I pull out my phone and send him a text message before I have a chance to think it through and stop myself. **You know where I am, if you need me.**

I don't expect a reply. I don't expect him to take me up on my offer. I just want him to know that I'm here for him.

I walk away from the window and turn the TV on, only to be greeted by the late-night news.

"We are outside Starling General Hospital where just hours ago Miss Laurel Lance was rushed into emergency surgery after being shot in an alley in the Glades. Newly reinstated Detective Lance has confirmed that The Hood, or should we now say Green Arrow, saved Miss Lance by following her and her attacker to The Docks, where he rendered unconscious eleven armed men. No news yet as to how Miss… oh, Oliver Queen!" The reporter exclaims and the camera turns to focus on Oliver leaving the hospital. "Can you tell us how Laurel Lance is doing?"

Oliver smiles tightly at the woman. "Laurel is fine. She is in recovery at the moment, and I am sure she would appreciate it if you didn't bother her or her family any further."

With that, the camera follows as Oliver walks away and climbs onto his motorbike, pulling his helmet on before he allows the bike to roar to life.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

I sigh, changing channels as I sink back into my couch. _Coyote Ugly_ is on, and it's only just started, so I decide to watch that for the night. Gee, Adam Garcia is hot! Violet reminds me of myself a bit, coming from a small town to a big city to follow her dreams. Now, if I could only fing myself my very own Kevin Donnell, I'd be set. Oliver would be an applicable option, if he wasn't in love with someone else.

I sigh and stand up, walking into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

I walk back over to the couch, and out of the corner of my eye I see the bunch of daffodils sitting on the table.

I remember back to yesterday morning when I'd stepped off the elevator and walked to my desk, my eyes being drawn to the beautiful bunch of flowers sitting there with a small white card attached. Inside the card simply says, 'You are beautiful'. I can't help but wonder who put the flowers there. I think it was probably Aric. He was new down in the IT Department just before Oliver suddenly decided to change my job title. I took him out to lunch on his first day, because I know that most of the people down in IT are very unsocial and wouldn't give the new guy a second look. After that first lunch trip, he keeps asking me if I'd like to grab lunch with him. Yes, it was probably him who put the flowers there.

I wish they were from Oliver, but the odds of that being reality are very, very low. Like, miniscule.

As if Oliver Queen would leave me flowers with a note saying 'You are beautiful'.

Yeah, I wish.

_'Cause I've loved you from the very first day!_

I walk over to the framed photo sitting beside my TV. It's all of us at AJ's 8th birthday party two months ago.

I'm wearing AJ's sparkly blue cardboard 'Birthday Boy' hat and have a piece of material tied over my eyes, swinging a bat dangerously at a colourful piñata. AJ is jumping excitedly behind me, encouraging me and attempting to direct my mad swinging. Diggle has his arms wrapped around Carly's waist as the two watch me attempt to hit the piñata from a safe distance away. Oliver is ducking under my bat as it almost collides with his head again. None of us are looking at the camera, and it's slightly blurry, but it's a beautiful picture. It is so perfectly us, summing up our odd little family. The reason I love it so much is that we are all laughing and smiling in enjoyment, which is a rare occurrence considering our night-job.

I remember back to the first time Oliver walked into my tiny, poky little office down in IT with the broken laptop and bullshit excuse about spilling a latte on it when it had freaking _bullet holes_ in it! Even back then, when it was so obvious that he was lying to me, I trusted him. I knew there was something special about him, something wonderful. I let myself get lost in his blue eyes, and I still haven't managed to find a way out of their clutch.

Not that I mind. It's just, it'd be nice if for once he saw me as more than just his hacker, IT specialist, Girl Friday.

_I watch superman fly away_

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_Forever and ever_

I settle back down on the couch and wonder if he'll ever see me as anything more. I mean, I don't mind staying behind the scenes, hidden in the wings, but I plan on staying by his side forever, and forever could be a very long time for me to have feelings which he doesn't reciprocate.

As long as I can keep making him smile each day, I'll be happy. Really, all I want is for him to be happy… even if that does mean he gets back together with Laurel.

I hear a knock on my window and squint in confusion as I stand from the couch and walk over to the window I was standing at earlier, opening to see Oliver standing on the fire escape in his Green Arrow gear.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"I… yeah, of course!" I exclaim, quickly stepping back and allowing him to come in. "Sit down! Um, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Can I please just have some water?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll just grab it and I'll be right back! Sit!" I tell him, as I see he's still standing in the middle of my living room.

_I watch superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you some day_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

"I love this picture." I hear him say, and poke my head out of the kitchen to see what he's talking about. He's holding the photo from AJ's birthday that I was looking at earlier.

"Me too." I say, going back to getting his water. "We all look so happy in it."

"That's because we were." He points out.

I walk over to him and hand him the glass of water.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He mumbles. "Not coming back to the foundry, I mean."

"You don't have to apologise, Oliver. You were doing what you had to."

"I just… when I saw that it was Laurel that the bastard had taken, I…" He trails off.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Oliver. I get it. You love Laurel and you had to make sure she was ok, make sure she was safe."

"No." Oliver shakes his head vehemently. "That's not it. Yes, I had to make sure she was safe, but not because I love her, because I don't think I do anymore. It's just… Tommy died to save her, and if I let anything happen to her now, it makes me feel like Tommy's death would have been for nothing, it all would have been in vain. I should have been the one saving Laurel from CNRI in the first place, not Tommy. I'm the one with the hood and arrows and survival skills and blood on my hands. It should have been me in there saving the woman I loved, not him. It should have been me."

"Hey, don't you dare say that!" I exclaim, kneeling down in front of him. "Never, ever say that! Oliver, you are no murderer. You've killed people, sure, but only to make all of our homes a safer place. If you so much as _think_ that you should have died instead of Tommy, I will… I'll… um… I'll resign as being your EA. I'll stop working at QC altogether and find myself a new job and a new vigilante to work for!"

The right side of Oliver's lips quirk almost minutely at my weak threat.

"Please Oliver, just… don't let yourself believe that it should have been you instead of Tommy. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. You can never, ever allow yourself to think that you should have died instead of someone else. Promise me?"

"I can't promise that I'll never think it should have been me instead of Tommy, but I won't say it again. And I promise that, other than Tommy, I will never think I should have taken someone's place and died." He says, looking into my eyes.

I hold his gaze as I nod slowly in appreciation. "Thank you. Oliver?"

"Yes, Felicity?"

"You are a remarkable person."

He grins at me, finally. "Thank you for remarking on it."

I give him a watery laugh and throw my arms up, around his shoulders. His arms snake around my waist and pull me up onto his lap as he holds me tight to his chest. I run my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and he pulls me closer, if that's even possible. I know I'm pushing the boundaries, but hey, he just said he doesn't think he's in love with Laurel anymore. That's a definite confidence booster.

"You, Felicity, you are the remarkable one of the pair of us." He mumbles into my hair.

I bury my face into shoulder, not saying anything, just holding him as close to me as possible.

"You make me feel like I can make a real difference, be a good person."

"You are a good person. You're my own personal superman." I mumble.

_When you come back down_

"Felicity?" He asks for my attention.

"Mmm?" I hum into his neck.

"I think I love you."

I smile as I feel the tears prick my eyes. Two years, and he finally feels it, too. "I think I love you, too."

* * *

**There's that one! Review away! Feel free to request some songs! :)**


End file.
